Endings
Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning has a few endings that correspond to the decisions made by the Player before they walk into the exit and complete the game, besides the third. Field Trip Demo has one ending so far. Baldi's Basics Birthday Bash has two endings like Baldi's Basics Classic. However, they can be seen in single trial of the game, unlike in Baldi's Basics Classic, which the Player needs to play the game at least twice to see both endings. Baldi's Basics Classic Normal Ending The normal ending will end with the message, "CONGRATULATIONS!!!! YOU WON!" and have Baldi standing by the chalkboard, like the title screen of the game, but with a simplified color palette. Filename2's voice speaks to the Player for a brief moment, saying, "Wow, great job. *clapping sound effects* Please try and do worse though, I need to *long beep*". The game ends after he finishes speaking. Alternate Ending The alternate ending (also known as secret ending) is given to the world if they fail all 21 questions on all 7 notebooks. This ending shows an image that says "You won! There's room for improvement though... Go see Baldi in his office for some tips!" and behind the text, the Player can see a Baldi frowning in the background. If the Player turns around, he will see a door in a corridor labeled as Baldi's Office. Entering this door leads to a distorted version of Baldi and Filename2, which shares a message with them before the game crashes. It is very difficult and almost impossible to obtain this ending as Baldi moves very, very fast. Field Trip Demo This ending appears to be a winning screen when the time runs out while the Player survives by constantly putting firewood into the campfire. When this happens, it will say "Wow-time you won!" as it will tell the Player their final score and would say at the bottom. This is where the Player get some great rewards based on their score in the full game. It also plays a little jingle that is similar to the title screen. However, the jingle plays in a rather different tone. ''Baldi's Basics Birthday Bash'' Normal Ending The way to see this ending is very similar to one in Baldi's Basics Classic. However, in this version, the game forces to the Player reaches to the exit door in the cafeteria as the last door. After reaching the last door, Baldi, Playtime, Principal of the Thing, It's a Bully, Gotta Sweep, Arts and Crafters and 1st Prize celebrate the surprise party to the Player and they can blow out the fire on top of the cake to progress the glitch ending. the Player then ends up in hallways seeing glitched rooms. There are 2 more notebooks, causing the notebook count to change to "8/8" and "9/9". The Player might also see the Balloon Room, wanting them to count all the balloons, which actually are colored Baldies. After collecting the extra 2 notebooks, and counting all balloons (Colored Baldies), Baldi's "WOW!" quote from the Field Trip Demo plays, and a new room opens. Once entering that room, red Baldies start to spawn. After lots of red Baldies spawn, a distorted version of the Kickstarter's "Thank You!" message is shown, as a thank you for all the hard work from 2018. Filename2 can also be found again in this ending after finding the 2 extra notebooks and going to the principal's office. Trivia * The alternate ending was impossible to get in V1.3 normally. The creator of the game, mystman12, says that it was supposed to work, but there was an error in the coding."So in the current version of the game the alternate ending closes the game prematurely. This was due to a simple logic error I made in the code." - mystman12. June 1, 2018. Twitter. ** V1.3.1 fixes this issue. * Back in the older updates starting from version 0.0.0 to V1.2.2, the same normal ending image lacks the dialogue audio of Filename2, leaving the game to close after a few seconds. This was later changed for version 1.3. * While it seems impossible to get 21 questions wrong without Baldi reaching a speed that the Player has no chance of escaping, the V1.3 update makes it so that Baldi's speed only increases if at least 1 question is wrong per notebook, instead of each incorrectly answered problem making him faster. * A tip to get the alternate ending is to collect notebooks slowly, because collecting them fast makes Baldi move quicker. References Category:Miscellaneous